Changed
by peechez1001
Summary: THis is how I picture Edward turning Bella into a Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Changed**

** The Cullens and I had just gotten our clothes and items out of the taxi and into their vacation home in Alaska. Edward's expression was very nervous and I wondered if he could tell I was nervous too. The vacation home was beautiful. It had two stories and it wasn't very big. Alice and Edward took me inside while the others left to go hunting for a couple of days. They lead me upstairs and into a bedroom with a king size bed. It was already 10 'o clock.**

"**Are you ready," Edward asked.**

"**Yes," I answered.**

** I got on the bed and began to fall asleep. After a while I began to dream I was in a burning building. First my wrists started to burn and then my ankles. The flames spread slowly through my body. My neck was in flames too. I began to scream, but I wasn't sure if I was screaming out loud or not. **

** Everything suddenly went black, but I could still feel the pain. I then realized I was never on fire and it was just a dream, but the pain was real. I felt ice cold lips touch mine.**

"**Do you think she is okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask.**

"**Yes she is fine. It is almost over and she will wake up."**

** I realize they were talking about me. My body felt odd, like how your foot feels when it falls asleep only my entire body felt that way. It began to go away and I could hear Edward whispering my name as the others left the room. My eyes fluttered open and I could see he was sitting on the edge of the bed. **

"**Bella," He screamed with excitement. "Are you all right?" **

"**Yes," I muttered**

"**Alice," he yelled. "She's awake!"**

** My hearing seemed a hundred times better and I couldn't hear my heart beet. I saw my wedding ring and knew what I was. I am a vampire, I thought. I couldn't believe it, but Edward actually did it. He turned me into a vampire. I sat up and kissed his lips, but they didn't seem ice cold to me anymore. **

"**I love you," I said.**

"**I love you too," said Edward.**

** Alice flung the door open and ran to the bed.**

"**Bella! Follow me," she screamed.**

** I got out of the bed and followed her down the hall and she told me to close my eyes. **

"**You know how much I hate surprises," I said.**

"**I know," she said enthusiastically.**

** I kept my eyes closed as I entered the room. I heard all of the Cullens whispering behind me and now I could here every word they said. A light flicked on and Alice uncovered my eyes.**

"**Look," she said.**

** I opened my eyes and saw there was a mirror in front of me and we were all in a bathroom. I saw a beautiful young women looking back at me through the mirror. It was me! I couldn't believe my own eyes. My eyes! They were black. I knew what that meant. It felt like I was starving and could go crazy at any moment, but I was too excited!**

** All of the Cullens gave me a hug except Rosalie who stood in the doorway glaring at what I had just Become. I ignored her as she slowly walked away and I continued receiving hugs. I was officially changed.**


	2. Chapter 2

New Life

**New Life**

Life is so different when you never have the need to sleep. It's almost like one day never ends. I have so much more time now to spend with Edward instead of sleeping. Rosalie is still upset that I am a vampire, but Alice and Edward keep telling me she will eventually change her mind. I'm not sure if I believe that.

Alice and I are going shopping today. She insists that I try on at least five outfits. I have never really enjoyed shopping, but I don't want to ruin Alice's fun. I don't get out to often, but since I just went hunting Edward barely allowed me to get out today.

"Bella! Come on," Alice said from downstairs.

"Coming!" I replied.

I grabbed my purse and nearly flew down the stairs. Alice was waiting for me in the driveway. We hopped in her yellow Porsche Turbo.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yup," I answered as I buckled my seatbelt.

She stepped on the gas and we flew out the driveway. Alice turned on her radio, flipped through the stations, and settled for a song playing called, "time is running out," by Muse.

We arrived at the mall shortly. Alice parked near the back end of the parking lot so she would have less chance of someone door-dinging her car. I was really nervous when we got there. I kept picturing myself killing some innocent person. I could tell Alice saw the same thing. I decided to try to think about everything else besides blood. I trusted myself since Carlisle said I was very good at avoiding temptations and getting out of control.

We walked though the food court and I was glad the smell of food was so strong. I still haven't quite gotten used to the staring eyes, but I chose to ignore them. Alice walked toward a store that looked expensive. They had some very high fashion clothes and some casual clothes. I walked toward the more casual clothes while Alice flipped through the others.

Alice already had three outfits when I was still working on putting together one. I flipped through more clothes until I had two outfits. Alice had four.

"Are you ready to try them on?" I asked.

"Sure," she said a she grabbed another shirt.

We walked toward the dressing rooms and Alice asked the clerk for two dressing rooms.

"Come out and show me your outfits after you put them on," she said.

I went into my dressing room and tried on the first outfit. It was a little bit too much for me, but I knew Alice would love it. It's not that I didn't like the outfit on me. I just didn't like it when people stared at me so I tried to dress as casual a possible so I would blend in. I walked out and Alice was already standing there in a gorgeous outfit.

"I love it! I'm buying it for you if you don't buy it yourself," she said.

"I'll buy it myself," I muttered.

"What do you think," she asked me.

"It's lovely on you," I said.

"Let's try on our other outfits," she said enthusiastically.

We tried on the rest of our outfits and I ended up purchasing two while Alice got three. We went to five other stores and I ended up getting four outfits total while Alice got five.

We sat on a bench for a while and talked when I noticed an awful smell. I looked around and from the corner of my eye I saw a tan teenager with short black hair standing in front of a store. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was it really him? And if it was should I talk to him? But if I talked to him he would know the Cullens broke the treaty when Edward bit me. I wanted to talk to him so badly. Why was he here? Of all the malls in the world, why was he at this one? And how did he get here? Our new home was nowhere near Forks.

I looked in his direction and saw that it really was Jacob Black. I could tell that Alice was seeing the future and the future was probably me talking to him so she immediately got up.

"We should go," she said. "It's getting late."

She was right. It was getting late. Edward was probably worried, but what about Jacob? I got up and we grabbed our bags.

"I want to talk to him though. I know it's probably not the smartest thing to do, but I haven't seen him in a while," I said.

"I know, Bella. But what about the treaty?" she said.

We walked back to the car silently. All I could think about was Jacob.

"Thanks for taking me Alice. I had a great time. It was nice being able to go in public again," I said.

She laughed, "Anytime."

When we got back, everyone but Rosalie was waiting for us in the front room.

"How was it?" Edward asked.

"Fun," Alice and I answered at the same time.

"I had a great time," I said.

"What all did you get," Esme asked.

Alice and I showed them what we got. I spent part of the night thinking about Jacob. I could tell Edward already new about Jacob. Edward showed me a new song that he was writing on the piano. We spent almost the whole night together listening to him play the piano and he tried to teach me how to play.


	3. Chapter 3

Changed Chapter 3-Reuniting

It would be impossible for me to get Edward to let me out of the house by myself. But I decided to try. I walked up to him. He was sitting on the couch in our room reading.

"Hey Edward," I asked.

"yes, love," he said.

"Would it be possible for me to get out of the house by myself and go walk in the park. I haven't been able to see the new city very well," I sort of lied.

He thought about it for a moment, "If you're careful, but don't be gone too long."

I could not believe he had just agreed, "You really think I'll be fine?"

"Of Course."

I decided to take his Volvo. I drove to the park. It was fairly crowded. Kids playing on the play structure and chasing each other in the grass. I sat on an empty bench. I made sure my wedding ring was visible, I didn't really want any guys talking to me. I scanned the park. It was surrounded with trees. The play structure was in the middle, surrounded by grass. There was a set of swings off to the side. A tall and muscular figure sat down beside me. I was almost too scared to see who it was, but my curiosity made me look.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Admiring the nature," he said.

"Why aren't you in La Push?"

"There hasn't been much trouble for us werewolves so Sam let me have a break for a while."

"Why did you come here? Out of all of the places in the world you decide to come to the same city as me."

"I have to admit that I've missed you," he said with a small grin.

"How did you find me?"

"I kind of followed your scent."

"All the way across the county?"

"Well, I followed you to the airport, but I kept my distance so your leaches wouldn't catch my scent. When I found which city you were flying to I decided to go there. I didn't have the money for an airplane ticket so I ran."

"All the way to here?"

"Yeah," He grinned.

"Wow," I said.

He looked the same since the last time I'd seen him, but stronger and a little bit bigger. His hair had grown out to his chin. I could tell that he was trying not to look at me differently. I could also see that he still had that bothering look in his eyes. He still wasn't happy. Why did I have to be so cruel to him?

"You look good," he said.

"You too," I replied. "How's everyone down at La Push?"

"They're good. Seth has been-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

A small girl was walking towards us. She had light-brown hair and she looked to be about 16. She was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt that matched her soft eyes. She was looking at us with a strange expression. She was actually looking at Jacob, not me. I looked over at Jacob and saw that his eyes were locked on her without blinking. She stopped right in front of us.

"May I help you," she asked suspiciously.

Jacob fell out of his trans, "I'm Jacob."

"I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you," she said, still looking confused.

"This is Bella," Jacob said pointing at me.

"Hi," I said. She noticed my wedding ring and when she didn't notice a ring on Jacob I noticed her eyes lighten.

"have a seat," Jacob said as he made room on the bench for Chloe.

They began to talk. I was really confused. It was almost like I wasn't there anymore. Talk about love at first sight. And then something clicked in my head. Jacob had finally imprinted. I couldn't believe it. Jacob finally wouldn't have to feel the pain of my rejection. It was beginning to get dark. I had better get back home before Edward starts to worry too hard. I stood up from the bench.

"Jacob, I better get going. It was nice seeing you again," I said.

"You to Bella."

"Nice to meet you Chloe," I said.

"nice to meet you too," she replied.

I walked back to the car and looked back. They were gazing into each other's eyes like there was nothing left in the world but them. I smiled and got in the car and drove home.


End file.
